Courtney Whitmore/Smallville
| aliases = | continuity = Smallville | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | known relatives = Pat Dugan (stepfather) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Smallville: Absolute Justice | actor = Britt Irvin }} Biography Courtney Whitmore had a normal life as a student at Blue Valley High and with her mom and Step-dad, Pat Dugan. Then, everything changed when she opened Pat's footlocker and discovered his well-guarded secret; Pat Dugan had once been Stripsey, teenage sidekick to the Golden Age hero, the Star-Spangled Kid. Originally so she could annoy the overprotective Pat, she made a costume designed after Star-Spangled Kid's and began a career as a superhero. Eventually, Pat introduced her to the other surviving Justce Society members. Courtney became Sylvester's protege, during which she trained with him. As a result of her training, she dropped out of school for roughly three weeks. After his death, Courtney inherited his Cosmic Control Belt and Staff, by stealing them from the police evidence locker. We first see Courtney in the hospital after Sylvester Pemberton died. Clark Kent tries to talk to her, but she doesn't listen because she sees his press pass. Later she goes to see Carter Hall and Kent Nelson. After donning her Stargirl uniform on, she tried to draw out Icicle but was intercepted by Green Arrow. However, Icicle still came and the two battled furiously, but Courtney was saved by Green Arrow when Icicle sent ice daggers straight at her. Courtney and Fate convinced Carter to work with Clark Kent and his team of heroes and together they were able to stop Icicle. Stargirl joined Clark and Chloe's team of heroes to battle the Kandorians, along with Hawkman, John Jones, Cyborg, and Black Canary. She was distraught after learning of Clark plans to leave Earth, but decided to support his choice after Clark's speech. She saluted him and then returned to the battle. Courtney was among the guests who attended the engagement party for Clark and Lois Lane at the Watchtower. Later that night, she came to Oliver's aid along with Carter Hall when Oliver was being attacked by a mob of civilians. The three escaped from the mob when Courtney used the Cosmic Staff to teleport them back to the Watchtower. She was subsequently present when Clark decided to shut down Watchtower indefinitely. She later attended Carter Hall's funeral dressed in her Stargirl costume with the rest of the Justice League where she lead the funeral and placed Hawkman's helmet and mace onto his tomb. She has bulit a connection with Dinah Lance because she was there for support. She was rendered unconscious along with the other heroes in attendance by the unknown object that emerged from Carter's grave. She along with the rest of the heroes would held captive by the Government, but would be freed thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Months later, Courtney was working with John Jones to investigate Marionette Ventures, only to get herself under their control to commit crimes when they implanted a device on her neck. Clark and Lois were able to stop her and save her by removing the device. Courtney was present at Watchtower when Tess Mercer was analyzing the device and discovered that it was made by Winslow Schott. Courtney informed the team about the members of Marionette Ventures. She later got Clark and Tess a ferry ride to Stryker's Island to confront the Toyman. DCDP; Courtney Whitmore (Smallville) Notes & Trivia * * Courtney's final appearance on Smallville was in "Prophecy". * Actress Britt Irvin is also known for playing young Gail Bradford in the "Passed Imperfect" episode of Sleepwalkers, Merrin on the "Learning Curve" episode of Stargate SG-1, Katrine Houghton on the "New Lease" episode of The Outer Limits as well Judith Wilder in the Outer Limits episode "Mind Reacher". She played Nina Toth in the "Charlie and Lisa" episode of Taken and Haley Stark in three episodes of the ABC relaunch of V. Appearances * Smallville: Absolute Justice * Smallville: Salvation * Smallville: Icarus * Smallville: Prophecy See also * Justice Society of America * Star-Spangled Kid * Smallville, Kansas External Links * * Courtney Whitmore at Wikipedia * Courtney Whitmore at the DCDP * Courtney Whitmore at the Smallville Wiki References